Exorcist connect
by Honoa-Chan
Summary: Online chat room for the order's exorcist!


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or its characters Yori and Yuki are fan made.

Ha-ha my first drabble type thing ^_^ I hope you like it

Warning: Fanmade characters and Kitteh smirks!

* * *

><p>Moyashi-chan is online<p>

The red head is online

Shiny boots is online

Okamichan is online

Kodochan9 is online

Okamichan- Yuki will you stop changing my username!

Kodochan9- Aww but it fits you so well! Right Allen!

Moyashi-chan- I feel for you Yori. Lavi keeps changing mine to.

The red head- I agree with Yuki-chan it does fit Yori-chan. I don't see why you keep changing it back Moyashi-chan I'll just change it back *kitteh smirk*

Shiny boots- Hello you guys, how are you?

*Moyashi-chan has changed his name to Crown clown*

Okamichan- You made your username the same as your innocence? _ very creative

*Okamichan has changed her name to Nightwalker*

Mugen is online

Kodochan9- Heehee Kanda did it too!

Mugen- ? I did what now?

The red head- You used your innocence name as your username

Mugen- …

Shiny boots- Umm Yori I though you hated being a vampire and stuff….yet you put the name as your profile username?

Nightwalker- I decided to embrace it. I still hate it but instead of having it affect my combat performance

The red head- Then how exactly do you get blood when you're at the order?

Nightwalker- *smirks evilly* secret

Kodochan9- O_o I would like to know as well. Normally when I'm here I'm starving! WHO SUPPLIES YOU!

Crown clown- wow I've drifted away from the conversation… *sobs*

Nightwalker- such a girl….

Crown clown- aren't you a girl Yori so aren't to insulting yourself?

Shiny boots- She may be a girl but she acts like a guy…..really you need to be more like you sister Yori

Mugen- She's not like a guy she's just not emotional like Yuki and the Moyashi

Nightwalker- only around you idiots

Kodochan9- Heehee you should have seen her when she was younger she was so cute!

Nightwalker- I looked just like you =_=

Crown clown- I wanna see I wanna see!

Shiny boots- Me to!

The red head- Same

Kodochan9- *looks at Kanda* what about you?

Mugen- *Shrugs* whatever

Nightwalker- HEY DON'T YOU UPLOAD THOSE DAMN PICTURES!

*Pictures uploaded*

Kodochan9- SHE'S ADORABLE!

Crown clown- I agree! But why is your hair blue?

Kodochan9- That's her natural color. Cute right don't you just love that little Kimono! KAWAII!

Shiny boots- EEEEE! *glomps Yori* Cute! But where did it go?

Nightwalker- GET THE FUCK OF ME *pushes off Lenalee* SHEESH AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE DID IT GO!

The red head- *nosebleed* you were really cute back then but not y our just sexy

Nightwalker- …

Kodochan9- …

Shiny boots- …

Crown clown- …

Mugen- …

The read head- what? It's true. Kanda you can't say you don't agree. We all see the way you look at her.

Nightwalker- O/O WHAT!

Mugen: / okay fine your right.

Kodochan9- Aww so Kanda's not asexual after all.

Crown clown- Lolololololololol APARENTLY!

Kodochan9- I'm shocked you never noticed Yo-chan

Nightwalker- *mumbles to self about Kanda and killing Lavi*

The read head- :3 Aww cute Yori's embarrassed

Nightwalker- SHUT UP BAKA USAGI!

Mugen- Thinking about me already are we? *smirks*

Nightwalker has logged off

Kodochan9- XD haha I'm going to go find her bye you guys~

Kodochan9 has logged off

Crown clown- I've never noticed Kanda staring at Yori, besides she doesn't in the cafeteria so where were you guys?

Shiny boots- The library she seems to always be there when she's not on a mission.

The red head: Yeah she reads a lot and those books are huge! I wonder why she reads them…

Crown clown- I really don't know much about her and she's been at the order for like almost a year. I don't even know when her birthday is!

Shiny boots- Well if you ask Yuki when her birthday is you'll know when Yori's is to.

The red head- Yup they are twins.

Crown clown- :{O their twins!

Mugen- Moyashi you never noticed that? Man you're slow.

Crown clown- LIKE YOU KNEW BAKANDA!

Mugen- I did

Crown clown- When did you guys find out?

Shiny boots- When they first came her…. They look exactly the same other than their hair color and the sign thing on their faces.

The red head- Moyashi chan you seriously never knew that?

Crown clown- Nope I didn't. I don't really ever see Yori. I'm around Yuki most of the time.

Mugen- What are you in love with Yuki or something?

Crown clown- She's cute and fun to be around unlike someone I know *points thumb at Kanda*

Mugen- Whateva

Shiny boots- You know if Allen and Yuki got married and you and Yori got married you to would be brothers' right Kanda.

Mugen- O_O" Oh hell no!

Crown clown- For once I agree with Kanda hell no!

The red head- WAIT! Has any of you guys been in Yuki's room before?

Shiny boots- I have. Her room has a really big mirror in it that's like magical she says these weird word to it and it opens a portal to like places all over the world! It's pretty cool but I have no idea what she's saying… Come to think of it her room seems bigger than mine… She has more clothe than me and her bed is bigger than mine and D: SHE HAS A KITTEN!

The red head- Calm down Lenalee it's no big deal! Remember their family is like ancient or something. Yori won't let me look into their family for some reason.

Kodochan9 is online

Kodochan9- I'M BACK!

Shiny boots- WHY IS YOUR ROOM BETTER THAN MINE!

Kodochan9- O_O Nyan?

Shiny boots- YOUR ROOM IS SO F***** BIG AND SEPICAL AND YOU HAVE A KITTEN! I WANT A KITTEN!

The red head- Hey I'm coming over to your room to check it out okay.

Kodochan9- Umm sure

The red head has logged of

Kodochan9- Umm can I be informed?

Crown clown- We were talking about how I didn't know you an d Yori were twins and Lavi asked has anyone been in your room yet and Lenalee started talking about your magic mirror and how you have more clothe and a bigger room and a Kitten. What's its name?

Kodochan9- Oh Heehee his name is Rabi-chan ^_^

Mugen- *laughs hysterically* OMFG REALLY Rabi-CHAN HAHAHAHAH THAT'S RICH!

*Kodochan9 has pulled Kanda's ponytail playfully*

Mugen- What was that for?

Kodochan9- You were going insane so I had to fix you. AND IT WORKED!

Nightwalker has logged on

Nightwalker- Kanda Private chat now!

Nightwalker has joined 'No rabbits or bean sprouts allowed' room

Mugen has joined 'No rabbits or bean sprouts allowed' room

Crown clown- I wonder what their talking about.

Kodochan9- Lovey dovey stuff ^_^ I forced her to.

Shiny boots- How'd you get her to do that?

Kodochan9- I'll tell you later~ Lavi's here

Kodochan9 has gone Afk

Crown clown- So how life?

Shiny boots- Good…so you like Yuki?

Crown clown- No Lavi does….I like you.

Shiny boots- ^/^ Yay I like you too Allen-kun

Crown clown- So do you want to go to lunch?

Shiny boots- Sure :D

Crown clown has logged off

Shiny boots has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my first drabble! I'm so happy! Okay please review fav and all that good stuff.<strong>

**Please check out my other fics too :DDD and give me feedback. I need to know what I'm doing wrong to improve! And tell me if you like my fan made character and if you want lemons which couple!**  
><strong>Yori x Kanda or Lavi x Yuki or Allen x Lenalee! Well I'll end up doing Allen and Lenalee anyway so yeah…<strong>

**Love you all bye! *poofs***


End file.
